


The Colors of Us

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: LAMP/CALM - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, because i project onto him too much, our boys are so in love, virgil has a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: Logan’s Soulmate is colorful, and everything is going great. But Logan’s in for a couple of surprises.





	The Colors of Us

Logan's soulmate glowed. He was fire, bright and warm and so, so hot he could burn you if you didn't know how to be careful with him.

The red aura that settled around him reflected in his burnt ochre eyes and made them blaze, especially when he was passionate about something. Logan wanted to take that red glow and bottle it, carry it with him when Roman couldn't be near. He would never know how to tell Roman that. But Roman understood without having to hear the words. He knew.

************

Virgil was a surprise. Logan couldn't have expected it. After all, he didn't know anyone who had met more than one soulmate.

Virgil's glow was not as bright as Roman's, a gentle lavender that bathed his pale skin and made him oh so ethereal.

By the time Logan realized this stranger who was his soulmate was having a panic attack, right there in the grocery store, he barely had time to pull him away. He thanked his psychology professor silently for giving him the skills to deal with this.

“Easy…” he breathed out, just loud enough to hear. “You need to breathe… You're going to be alright. Breathe with me, okay? In four…” he instructed demonstrating. “Hold for seven, if you can.” The stranger didn't quite manage it, but Logan gave him his best attempt at a reassuring smile. “Now out, slowly, eight counts…” 

He guided the stranger through it a few times.

Finally, the other spoke, choking out, “My-my soulmate…” He looked positively shocked.

Logan started to reach out to touch him, but stopped himself. “I… you too, then? You have another?”

The stranger nodded numbly.

“My name is Logan,” Logan finally thought to supply.

“Virgil,” rasped his soulmate. “I have to call Patton.”

************

Virgil was there waiting when Logan left the store, both of them holding their groceries in one arm.

“I thought you'd left,” Logan confided. 

Virgil smiled now. “My soulmate… I mean, my  _ other _ soulmate, he wants to meet you. Can you do dinner tonight?”

Logan couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. “That sounds incredible. Positively sublime.”

Virgil laughed a little, and Logan melted. “Nerd.”

He pressed a paper into Logan's free hand and then gave a mock salute. “See ya.”

When he turned around, though, his shoulders hunched, and Logan could tell he was still somewhat anxious. Logan couldn't blame him. His stomach was doing somersaults in anticipation.

************

Patton was somehow equally surprising. When Virgil opened the door for Logan, Logan only had eyes on him for a moment. Then his gaze caught the blue, just as Virgil laid eyes on the red. 

“Wow,” they breathed simultaneously. 

Patton was vibrant, like Roman, but gentler, still warm, but not burning. He was the sky on a perfect, warm afternoon. 

Suddenly, Patton had them all gathered in his lovingly decorated living room, introductions exchanged, colors talked about. It didn't take long for Patton and Roman to click. Logan and Virgil, while still more reserved, both also seemed quite happy. Logan thought this was perfect.

Fiery red, soft lavender, and sky blue. The colors went well together, and he liked to imagine his fit quite nicely too.

************

“Tell me again, Roman?” Patton asked softly, as Virgil leaned over to press the gentlest of kisses to Patt's soft, freckled cheek, making him giggle.

Roman smiled fondly. “Your aura is the color of the sky in spring, and it even looks like wisps of clouds float through it. Sometimes it's a colder blue, like winter, but it's almost always the warm blue that fits you so well.”

Patton sighed happily. 

Logan, not looking up from the book in his hands, couldn't help but listen and smile. This was true happiness, sitting here with his perfect boyfriends, Virgil's feet in his lap and Roman settled on the floor against his legs, Patton somewhere between the two of them. Logan loved them, and this was all they could ever want.


End file.
